


【博君一肖】歧途10

by Ariskath



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariskath/pseuds/Ariskath
Kudos: 3





	【博君一肖】歧途10

“肖生。”

“肖生醒醒，王生够钟做手术了。”

迷糊间肖战感觉到有人在拍他，勉强睁开沉重的眼皮，原来是王一博的主诊医生，旁边还有两个护士在给王一博拔针管和呼吸器，看来已经来了好一会儿了。护士礼貌地请肖生放开王生的手，好让她把吊盐水的输液管拆掉。

“不好意思，已经这么晚了？我不小心睡着了。”肖战用力眨了眨眼睛，头有点隐隐作痛，他起身让出位置让他们做事。全身的力气好像被抽干一样，昨晚他睡得不好，好像一直在做梦，看到许多他和一博以前的片段。所以一醒来他感觉有些失真，一时之间脑子像一团被搅混的浆糊。

护士们要将王一博的床推去手术室，医生神色凝重地跟肖战说：“肖生，之前也跟你说过，这场手术很关键，另一位主刀医生已经在手术室准备了，我来主要是想跟你再讲解一下，好让你有个心理准备。”肖战麻木地听完医生说手术大致的流程，把他递过来的家属同意书签上两个秀丽的字。

他扶着床边的护栏一路跟在后面，眼睛盯着王一博就没离开过，直到来到手术室门口被主诊医生拦了下来。

“肖生，不可以进去了，接下来的就交给我们吧。我看你...好像不太舒服，手术至少五六个小时，你不如先休息一下。”

肖战摇摇头，捉住医生的手，“我没事医生，我就在这里等。一博他拜托你们了。”

多年行医见尽形形式式的病人和家属，医生见他如此坚持也不再劝，唯有拍拍他的手，保证他们必定尽全力。

空气中那股消毒药水味闻得肖战头晕，医生没说错，他是真的不太舒服，从一博出事到现在他就没怎么吃过东西休息过。他在手术室门外走廊边上的长凳坐下，伸手探了下自己额头，有点烫。仆街！数数日子才想起应该是发情期要到了，本来他和一博已经计划要孩子，加之这几天事情太多，他忘记吃抑制剂了。 

別无他法肖战只得去门诊部找个医生给他开点抑制剂，在病房摸门钉的大蓝和花柳强此时却找了过来。

肖战想起昨晚解决的盲虾，便问花柳强：“知道义安那边收到盲虾条尸了吗？”

花柳强瞧了下右手闪得人眼疼的镶石金劳，“看钟数应该差不多。我今朝叫了田鸡荣同大细超吹鸡（聚集手下），有四十五人两路恭候，如果义安发难我们早有准备。”

肖战闻言点了点头，虽然对家不太可能为了只弃子发难，但准备还是做足点好。花柳强现在俨如肖战在堂里的代言人，自从出事之后他几乎所有决定都是交由花柳强去办。他为人虽看似不正不经，在云深堂混到这个份上还保持着十年如一吊儿郎当的样子，日常主要业务也依旧是做高级马伕（扯皮条）。但其实他办事可靠又忠心，肖战信得过他，王一博就更不用说了，直情把他当亲兄弟。

“阿嫂，你昨晚又一整夜守在这里？面都青了，快点吃点东西回家休息一下吧！大佬醒来见到你这个样子，肯定要骂死我们！我和大蓝在这里守着就行，手术做完第一时间通知你。”花柳强见惯平日打扮一丝不苟事事高要求的大嫂，如今见他两天没换衣服一脸落泊，秀气的眉几天以来就没有松过，心里也是唏嘘。

即使不情愿，但肖战还没失去理智，权衡轻重后答应他说：“那好吧，待会儿你们直接打去大宅，我去拿完药就回家睡一会儿。”要不是发情期在公众场所不方便，肖战是无论如何也不可能在这种关键时刻离开的。王一博这些年来对他的鼓励和肯定现在都被他抛诸脑后，他此时真的无比痛恨自己omega这个第二性别。

“阿嫂你见边度唔舒服？要食药？”花柳强问。

肖战没想太多，直接说了自己快要到发情期。他刹那间意思不明的盯了肖战的脖子一下，然后有点尴尬地移开目光，清了清喉咙，“那...阿嫂你多保重，这里有消息我call你。”肖战是omega的事情在云深堂里虽然不是秘密，但知道的人很少，王一博显然在把他带进来之前就已经考虑周全，肖战被保护得极好。

沒有开车的肖生在医院门口截的士回家。他不习惯让外人进去宅子，过去要是坐的士，他都让司机在进去堤岸的路口把他放下，可今天他实在等不及。刚才在医院一拿到抑制剂他就吃了两片，但也许是有些迟了，似乎不太管用。他坐在的士后座，司机把冷气开得很大，但他却感到越来越躁热。

张姨见肖生回来，便马上把厨房准备好的饭菜和她亲自煲的老火靓鸡汤拿上他房间。这些东西本来她打算送去医院的，没想到肖生竟然回家，原因她也不敢问。

當初王一博见她照顾肖战很贴心，而肖战也喜欢她，所以当肖战搬进王家大宅，王一博也一并请她来做长工，至今也十年有余了，她早就把他们俩当成自己儿子看待。如今他们这个样子，她也是难过得不行，天天给菩萨上香，希望保佑这对苦命鸳鸯否极泰来。

肖战第一时间不是去梳洗或者换衣服，而是去翻床头柜找出注射针剂。张姨一进来看见他在给自己注射抑制剂，心都跟着揪了一下，想喝止他都喝不住，“肖生唔好打啊，好伤身体。”  
  
“没事。”溶液进入血管的感觉很不好，肖战已经很久没有用过这种特效针剂，手法生疏，扎了几下才找对位置。他有气无力的向她扯了个笑容，“饭菜放下就可以了，麻烦你张姨。”张姨拿他没办法，只得把托盘放下，嘱咐他一定要趁热食。

“对了，大王生还在休息吗？”肖战不忘关心一下二叔，想他几十岁还要为他们这些后生频扑受累很是过意不去。

“一大早就有人来找他饮茶去了。昨晚我给他打点房间，嫌这个嫌那个的。他每次回来我耳朵就不清净。”张姨没有放弃向肖生打小报告的机会，要不是为了不打扰他休息，她能说上半个钟。

肖战料是云深堂的叔父收到风声知道大哥仁回来，便一个二个争先恐后来表忠心，顺便试探虚实，看看王家还有几多斤両。那些老不死别的本事不多，见风使舵却是一等一的厉害。

肖战把汤喝完，草草吃了几口饭菜，快速洗了个澡。他把衣服脱下来的时候才发现原来西装上溅了几滴血，怪不得刚才那个护士看他的眼神怪怪的。

撕掉腺体上的信息素阻隔贴，整个浴室马上充斥他的味道。他将水温调得很高，花洒打下来的热水烫得他白皙的皮肤有些发红。他扶着墙，右手探向开始变得湿润的后穴，一根手指轻易戳进柔软的甬道，浅浅进出着。没有alpha抚慰只靠药物压抑发情期的omega此时全身每个毛孔都在渴望着alpha的触碰。

肖战发出难耐的轻哼，又加了一根手指。随着手指的速度加快力度加深，他的呼吸变得越渐急速，后穴也被操得又湿又软。他站不太稳了，就躺下浴缸在水中继续用手指自慰。前面的物事也早就硬了，他一边抽插着，一边揉捏胸前两点因发情期微微胀红的乳粒，闭起眼想像着王一博在发情期是如何干他的。他的alpha会用宽大的手掌掐着他的腰，粗长的性器粗暴地顶弄着，每下都会狠狠碾过嫩穴里的敏感点，操得他除了抽泣半个字都说不出来。然后他会在他耳边一直呢喃念着他的名字，说那些他已经听了成千上百遍的下流话...

“嗯啊....一博...”

高潮时肖战仰着头喊出了他的alpha的名字，泪水也随之如雨下。像是黑洞一样的空虚感直卷全身，他在浴缸中蜷缩着身子，浸在水中由得花洒一直开着。

自从跟了王一博之后，除去他们中间分手那一年，肖战就几乎没有独自度过发情期过，事隔太久，他已经忘记没有他的alpha的发情期原来是如此难过...


End file.
